


Lucha por un trono

by BlairY00



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, Spanish - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bat Family, DC Comics References, Drama, Fanfiction, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairY00/pseuds/BlairY00
Summary: Gotham necesita un nuevo rey tras la partida de Bruce Wayne al espacio, los Robins deberán lidiar no solo con el crimen y la ilegalidad en su tierra, sino también con una lucha interna por el manto del caballero obscuro. Las cosas se complicaran aún más cuando el último en entrar a la familia exija el trono y con él el compañero que siempre ah deseado.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bien hola!, solo paso a señalar que en esta historia Damian tiene 16 años a punto de los 17, los casos que menciona son principalmente del comic "Robin War". También hay referencias a otros comis pero no siguen ni la temporalidad ni respetan los diferentes reinicios.
> 
> No esta demás decir que ni los personajes ni las historias en que estaba basado este fic me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de DC y sus respectivos autores/artistas. Este fanfic no se hace con animos de lucro. Es un trabajo echo por un fan para los fans. 
> 
> Ahora sí, espero lo disfruten! :D

Era un par de años mayor, bueno… de echo, era bastante mayor, como mínimo una década, pero ¿qué importa?, le seguía gustando y nada ni nadie iba a cambiar ese echo, ni siquiera la bandada de robins y batgirls que intentaban demostrar su superioridad. Eso era lo que pensaba el último de los robins en la actualidad, aunque definitivamente apenas empezaba el verdadero desafío para los guardianes de Gótica.

 

 **—¿Qué me vez mocoso?—** suelta un hombre joven desde la orilla de un edificio al no resistir más la mirada tan penetrante que el nuevo robin le lanzaba, realmente no había convivido mucho con él, pero por lo poco que escucho, sabía que tampoco debía provocar a esa pequeña maquina asesina.

 **—No interfieras en mis asuntos Todd—** Jason Todd, el encapuchado antihéroe de Gótica bajaba sus binoculares chasqueando los labios al ver como la pequeña silueta del niño salía corriendo en contra un par de asaltantes de banco sin mucho esfuerzo, era verdad que hace tiempo los robins habían echo pases, habían colaborado y habían vencido después de la explosión de robis, pero…solo fue una tregua ocasional, la verdadera “alianza” entre todos ellos. No era más que un fiasco que cada uno trataba de ocultar para proteger al primogénito, al original.

     — **Maldito remplazo** —carraspeo apresurándose a seguirlo, sabía que las cosas no debían salir mal, más cuando su poco dedicado tutor estaba en una especie de gira con Superman— **siempre lejos cuando te necesitan ¿no?** —se quejo del caballero obscuro por nuevamente dejarlos a cargo de su ciudad, aunque, si era honesto, no era algo que le sorprendiera y mucho menos algo en lo que debía pensar cuando el pequeño demonio estaba a punto de acabar con uno de los pocos buenos planes que había realizado **—¡Robin!** —le gritó entrando al edificio mientras golpeaba a uno de los sujetos en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente, estaba averiguando el porqué del regreso de DeathMask, pero no, ese pequeño niño asesino una vez más había interrumpido sus planes.

 **—Te dije que no te metieras en esto Hood** —le gritó Damian lanzando un hombre en contra de los criminales, acabándolos con aparente facilidad y sin siquiera sudar— **es así como se hacen las cosas** —habló sacudiéndose las manos. Él no conocía demasiado a Jason, pero recordaba perfectamente como había querido tomar el manto de su padre y luego había herido a Dick sin miramientos, Red Hood era indigno del manto familiar, ni siquiera con las últimas ayudas que había brindado contra la corte de los Búhos*1 era suficiente, a decir verdad, casi nadie lo hacía, solo un par de personas, por supuesto, exceptuándolo a él, eran capaces de llevar la carga de Gótica, el primero en obviedad, era su frio, calculador y casi todo poderoso  padre y el otro, la contraparte, el amable, su guía, su verdadero mentor, el siempre sonriente Dick Grayson, fuera de ese par de sujetos nadie más estaba a su nivel.

 **—¿Quién te crees para hablarme así?—** Damian fue levantado del suelo, ya a una distancia prudente de los rehenes que solo balbuceaban desconcertados sobre los sus dos salvadores. Jason, apenas tocado la azotea de un departamento, había tomado al menor del cuello, tenía una ventaja evidente en altura y era Jason Todd, el jamás dudaría en aprovecharse de sus ventajas **—¡no eres Batman! ¡no eres el dueño de esta ciudad!** —le gritaba reprendiéndolo, no era de esas personas que regañaban, no le interesaba serlo, pero ese mocoso, ese niño malcriado, definitivamente lo tenía arto— **¡y aunque no te guste!—** sentencio mirándolo a los ojos después de quitarse su casco— **somos un equipo…—** lo dejo caer.

 **—¿Es todo? —** Preguntó el más pequeño sosteniéndole la mirada, cuando el otro no contesto, solo le dio la espalda, preparándose para ir a patrullar otra zona— **Todd, tu…** —Damian se detenía enfrente del edificio antes de lanzarse— **…el otro robin, la batgirl, no somos un equipo** —sus ojos se perdieron un momento en el horizonte de Gótica, algo en sus palabras, aunque duras, le convencían de que era verdad— **y aunque no te guste** —contesto mirándolo una última vez— **jamás lo seremos** —el chico se lanzo del edificio, Jason no lo detuvo, pronto debía encontrarse con él otro, ese al que le gustaba gastarle bromas.

 **—¿Qué fue todo eso?** —los guantes negros y el traje clásico del red Robin **—¿Otra vez peleaste con Damian?—** solo unos segundos antes estaban ambos juntos y logro ver como habían tenido un acercamiento poco ortodoxo.

    — **Para ser el más listo de los cuatro no eres tan brillante** —No sonreía, aunque ese comentario propio había bajado sus niveles de estrés, definitivamente el chocar con el hijo biológico de Bruce era una pesadilla tras otra.

 **—Jaja, graciosísimo** —Comento el otro enfurruñado, dejando que Jason se relajara, sabía mejor que nadie lo que era lidiar con el hijo de sangre, algo que siempre estaba recalcándole a todos— **Esto empieza a complicarse** —mencionó colocándose a un lado del mayor mientras este fingía revisar sus armas después de su misión.

 **—¿A qué te refieres?** —preguntó Todd tratando de hacerse el desentendido, sentía la tensión recientemente, ni siquiera un mes había pasado desde que lograron terminar con la maldita corte y Damian empezaba a tener una actitud más que detestable.

    — **Me preocupa que este tomando las cosas demasiado en serio, no nos hace caso, no es un equipo, no es _estable,_ vamos, ni siquiera tiene un objetivo—**quiso pensar que no era una queja, que estaba siendo objetivo y aunque en parte era verdad, también sabía que no toleraba ya la actitud del más chico, ni siquiera con las constantes visitas de Grayson, la voz de la conciencia de Damian, este mostraba mejora.

 **—Yo creo que si lo tiene** —Jason lo miraba de frente, ambos conversaban como últimamente hacían, estaban bien, lograban enfrentar amenazas juntos y a decir verdad eran un excelente equipo, pero ese niño, desde que Dick tuvo que traicionarlos para salvarlo, se había puesto en una actitud casi indescifrable, sabía que el antiguo Nightwing había roto uno de sus propios y principales mandamientos por salvar a Damian, que ya lo había perdonado como perdonaba cualquier actitud irresponsable de parte del más chico, pero en esa ocasión, él había sufrido y Damian se empeñaba en demostrar algo que lo reivindicara a los ojos del acróbata, aún no sabía bien que es lo que planeaba pero si de algo estaba seguro es que Dick Grayson era el objetivo final de Robin.

 **—…y bien?** —Jason se perdió por un minuto en sus pensamientos **—…ese objetivo es…?** —interrogo Tim sacándole una risa burlesca a Hood, era de apreciarse que solo en los datos fuera un genio el muchacho a su lado, si entendiera los sentimientos de la gente a su alrededor probablemente no se comportara como lo hacía.

— **Olvídalo Red, mejor vamos tras el niño, su padre no tardara en llegar para darnos sermones del porqué lo dejamos hacer lo que quiera** —.

 

Estaba cansado, adolorido, enojado, su entrenamiento era tortuosamente lento, él se lo había dicho _“paciencia”_ — **¿¡Pero cuantos más!?** —gritó destrozando una pequeña estatuilla de concreto en el patio de la enorme mansión, tan solo había terminado con esos vulgares ladrones de banco y ya estaba entrenando en el día.

— **Si se refiere a los adornos del jardín espero que ni uno solo** —Alfred ya se veía viejo y aún cuando Damian quiso darle esa sonrisa santurrona con la que acostumbraba saludarle algo punzo dentro suyo, quizá ver los lentos movimientos del mayordomo al levantar los destrozos que había echo le causaron remordimiento.

— **Deja eso, yo lo arruine, yo lo arreglo** —dijo Damian apresurándose a ayudar al más anciano, ese que le había obsequiado un gato que cuidaba como si fuera un hijo, o al menos eso creía, no estaba muy al tanto de las relaciones familiares normales para poder asegurarlo.

— **Cada día tiene más parecido con su padre** —habló mirando como el chico empezaba a limpiar su propio desastre, no había pasado tanto tiempo desde su llegada, pero definitivamente si habían pasado muchas cosas que habían cambiado la actitud del menor, casi siempre para mejor.

 **—Je…no seas nostálgico viejo** —dijo Damian alejándose con un poco de mejor humor, solo unos cuantos centímetros más altos, solo un poco más de grosor en sus músculos pero ese poco a poco le empezaba a dar la apariencia del Wayne mayor.

 

Tan solo un par de horas más y volvería a ver a Grayson, sí, su padre llegaría también, pero ¿Qué importaba?, no es como sino lo quisiera, pero el siempre estaba protegido por toda la liga, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, etc., a diferencia de ellos que eran daños colaterales a la hora de la verdad. Batman ya tenía un equipo propio, no debía preocuparse del afamado Bruce Wayne, quien realmente le importaba, era Grayson, el siempre estaba en esas misiones como agente de Spyral y de tan solo pensar que algo pudiera pasarle entre toda la sarta de misiones casi paranormales se le revolvía el estomago, pero trato de no pensar en eso, dio una caricia a su mascota negra y empezó a acomodarse la corbata, listo para la reunión que se avecinaba, pronto estaría rodeado de la “realeza”.Porqué, aunque el consideraba a todos como plebeyos, debía de admitir que Batman crio a cada uno como si se tratase de futuros reyes.

Tim Drake el hijo menor obediente, Katheryn Kane*2 y Jason Todd, los hijos rebeldes y, finalmente, en la cima de todos, estaban los hijos perfectos, los primeros, los reales poseedores del manto, Dick Grayson y Barbara Gordon. Muchos los envidiaban, los que realmente los conocían los admiraban, él, por su parte, trataba de no lidiar demasiado con ellos…con ella, Barbara era un rival y quizá la única que representara un verdadero peligro para sus planes.

 **—¿Damian?—** El hijo biológico estuvo a punto de seguir con sus cavilaciones frente al espejo pero una voz gratamente familiar le distrajo, sacándole una mediana sonrisa de manera inmediata. Allí en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, como siempre adelantándose en tiempo a los demás, estaba su compañero, el agente 37, su mentor y ahora su único deseo, recargado en el pórtico con una actitud relajada y una cálida sonrisa destinada solo para él **—¿preparándote para las grandes noticias?** —preguntó el mayor con ese tono amigable que lo caracterizaba, siendo recibido con un jalón para agacharlo a la estatura del más chico **—ey, ya no es necesario que hagas eso…** —Damian se sorprendió un poco, solía jalar el cuello de Dick para tenerlo a su altura y aunque, eran palabras amables las que daba Grayson sí había crecido, los suficiente para no tener que hacer eso.

 **—Idiota—** Dio un abrazo de bienvenida al agente secreto, expresión que utilizaba únicamente con él y nadie más, anteriormente abrazaba a su padre, quizá alguna vez lo hizo con su madre, pero desde que ella intento matarlo y desde que Bruce se ausentaba cada vez más, únicamente Dick merecía ese tipo de demostraciones.

 **—Jajaja ya extrañaba tus malos tratos—** Damian sonrió satisfecho por las palabras del otro, apretando tan solo un poco más el abrazo, después de todo Dick aún no le pertenecía y no quería cometer errores que complicaran al moreno.

 **—Lo sé Grayson—** Damian se fue a sentar en su cama, invitando a Dick a sentarse, él, por gesto casi instintivo lo siguió para estar a su lado **—dime sigues con esa chica…?...como se llamaba…Matrone?* 3—**Preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta, tirándose en su cama y usando sus brazos como almohada.

 **—Yo jamás estuve con ella** —Grayson rió, pero Damian lo conocía, era predecible, al menos para él, pronto vendría la charla de la solidaridad y el equipo, no es que no adorara su voz, pero que lo reprendiera por nimiedades no era de su agrado— **Jason hablo conmigo** —Damian rio con desprecio, pero solo contento por no haberse equivocado.

— **Oh, que extraño…** —fingió sorpresa con descaro—… **el que se queja casi siempre es Drake, ¿Qué quiere el zombie Tood esta vez?** —preguntó sabiendo que alegaría lo mismo de siempre, mala actitud, no cooperación, irracionalidad, falta de control de ira, blablablá…

 **—¿De verdad no quieres trabajar con ellos?—** Dick se torno un poco más serio pero sin perder ese toque amable y fraternal que tanto le caracterizaban. Apenas llegaba de una misión y los Robins estaban teniendo problemas. Es decir, siempre existieron conflictos con todos. Jason era difícil en su tiempo, pero lo logró, Tim había sido ejemplar, tuvieron baches pero lo habían solucionado, lo mismo había pasado con Damian, quería que todos fueran un equipo, pero al parecer eso no era posible y no estaba molesto, hace tiempo había decidido no ser como Batman, el no les impondría un camino.

— **No** —Damian se giro en la cama, dándole la espalda— **no quiero** —dijo firmemente— **no es que no pueda, sabes que sí, lo hice, se los demostré pero…no los necesito, mis capacidades son diferentes, ellos podrán necesitarse entre sí, pero yo…** —Damian se quedo pensando y miro a Dick, este le sonreía de nuevo.

— **…eres mucho mejor que todos nosotros?** —Damian bajo los hombros ante las palabras de Dick, el ya un hombre enfrente de él no comprendía, no del todo, incluso seguía jugueteando con él como si fuera un niño.

— **Pero yo ya tengo un compañero Grayson** —dijo Damian acercándosele y retándole con la mirada, algo que a Dick jamás incomodo. No le importaba la cercanía de Damian, después de todo casi lo crio, conocía perfectamente sus arranques ariscos para intimidar a los demás y no le asustaban, ni siquiera cuando en un “acto nuevo” el menor jalaba su collar para acercarlo más.

 **—Ajam ajam! ¿No interrumpo?** —Damian reacciono a sus actos, la pelirroja favorita de Bruce estaba justo donde momentos antes Grayson había estado **—¿Cómo están mis robins favoritos?** —Preguntó ella adentrándose a la habitación, a Damian le fastidiaba que cualquiera entrara en su habitación sin permiso, pero era Barbara Gordon la favorita de su padre y para fastidio mayor también la de Dick.

— **¡Babs!** —El abrazo entre ellos fue casi indigesto, Damian no tenia una relación cercana con ella, pero tampoco llevaba una mala como con los otros robins, por lo que no tenía una excusa viable para echarla. No tenía otra opción más que soportarla— **llegas temprano también** —dijo Dick acariciando su hombro, ese gesto intimo entre ambos y si algo había que Damian pudiera replicarle a Dick, era toda la lista de ex relaciones amorosas que cargaba en el bolsillo.

— **Si ya terminaron aquí con sus cosas, están sus propias habitaciones para que continúen—** Se quejo Damian indicándoles la salida, Dick sonrió tiernamente, Barbara solo por cortesía. Escuchaba muchos rumores acerca del pequeño Wayne, la mayoría nada buenos, sabía de su pésimo carácter y su aura de divino.

— **De echo, ya debemos irnos** —Barbara escucho las grandes puertas de la mansión abrirse, seguramente la mayoría ya había llegado, Kate había llegado con Tim, pero con Damian en casa preferían no rondar por los pasillos tan solo para no topárselo, solo unos tantos se atrevían a hacer eso- **Bruce llegara pronto** -anuncio Barbara y Dick la siguió, no si antes hacer un gesto con la cabeza para el más chico lo siguiera y no se quedara solo.

 

En la enorme sala Wayne ya todos ocupando sus puestos, Jason se hallaba en solitario en un sillón de dos piezas, el más distante, Tim estaba en otro lejano, Kathy miraba por la ventana al atardecer que se avecinaba y Alfred servía  bebidas a todos ellos.

Damian, presuroso, fue a ocupar el asiento más cercano al de Bruce, dejando que Barbara se sentara junto a la Batwoman y Dick en otro sillón de tres piezas, miro un par de minutos las charlas que se formaban, con Alfred y Dick principalmente, los más risueños, por decirlo de alguna manera, trataban de amenizar las palabras próximas del dueño y señor de esa casa, pero como siempre sucedía en ese sitio Batman llegaba a arruinar la fiesta.

— **Bruce…** —Las palabras de los mas allegadas a él fueron las primeras en escucharse, Barbara incluso quiso abrazarlo pero sabía que no sería bien visto en esos momentos, más por las otras dos presencias que lo acompañaban, el primero y la tercera de la triada original venían junto a él, y eso…eso era un mala señal.

 **—Es bueno ver a todos reunidos** —Empezó Clark, como siempre, tratando de ser el lado amable de liga, pronto Dick se apresuro a saludarlo con educación al igual que Barabra y Tim, los demás permanecieron atentos, una charla casual se llevo a cabo y a continuación Alfred invito al gran banquete.

La maravillosa cena fue llevada en calma, interrumpida por una que otra queja respecto al trabajo del último mes, fuera de eso, la curiosidad de la liga por el trabajo de Dick disipaba las tensiones entre los robis, sin embargo, algo que todos esperaban fue anunciado— **Bien, aunque este día sea de dicha y estemos celebrando con compañeros de armas, debemos anunciar un cambio próximo en las filas** —Wonder Woman tomaba la palabra, siendo la portavoz de aquel esperado clímax en sus vidas. Dick hacia una mueca de disgusto que no paso desapercibida por Damian y Barbara, ambos sabían lo renuente que era a tomar el manto de Batman en cualquier tipo de situación— **aún tenemos juventud** —especifico ella, más por condescendencia que por otra causa— **sin embargo, problemas mayores que nos atañen—** dijo minimizando la delincuencia en el planeta tierra muy seguramente refiriéndose a otra misión en el espacio— **la liga esta de acuerdo en dejar esta ciudad a cargo de Nightwing y los demás** —dijo mirando a Dick, este solo le sonrió a la fuerza y hubiera tomado palabra si el menor de ellos no hubiera empezado a reírse con fuerza **—¿se puede saber qué te parece tan graciosos Robin?—** Dijo Wonder Woman a Damian.

 **—Supongo que el echo de que siempre tengan que depender de Batman y Grayson para todo—** Dick le sonrió, agradecido, pero al parecer, Damian no era el único que quería interferir en esa conversación.

 **—Es obvio quien es el más calificado para cuidar de Gótica—** Damian levanto una ceja ante las palabras de Drake, retándolo con la mirada.

 **—Supongo que tu entras en los menos calificados de entre todos nosotros, después de todo, eres el robin “fácil de olvidar” —** Tim estuvo a punto de contestar pero esta vez fue el turno del segundo.

 **—El menos capacitado en toda la mesa eres tu Damian, ni siquiera yo eh traicionado tantas veces la causa—** Jason daba un golpe directo al orgullo del robin, recordándole las veces que había ido contra a Bruce; con Thalia, como un talón, incluso tuvo que recapacitar para dejar de matar personas.

 **—¡Basta!—** levanto la voz Barbara, una de las más veteranas dentro del equipo **—esto es algo que debe discutirse en privado—** dijo dándole una mirada a Bruce, haciéndole entender que se trataba de un asunto familiar y que ni Clark ni Diana estaban invitados.

 **—Agradecemos su visita pero…—** Dick se levanto secundando a la batgirl **—creo es hora de que nos retiremos—** ambos se levantaron de la mesa, invitando a los otros robins y a batwoman a seguirlos **.**

 **—Bruce…—** Clark lanzo la interrogante al hombre que había permanecido callado todo ese tiempo.

 **—Como les había dicho, ellos aún no están preparados para una responsabilidad así, a partir de ahora yo me encargo—** el murciélago se levanto siguiendo a todos sus aprendices no sin antes despedirse de sus invitados **—siéntanse libres de quedarse hasta que sirvan el postre—** Diana y Clark se quedaron solos, mirándose y tratando de detener el impulso de espiar la conversación que llevarían a cabo.

 **—Quizá nos equivocamos, tal vez necesitan más tiempo—** La guerrera bajo la mirada.

 **—Aún si es verdad lo que dices, ellos deben tomar la responsabilidad de su ciudad, Bruce y yo…Bruce, tu y yo—** corrigió pensativo **—debemos encargarnos de poner todo en orden, estoy seguro que Dick afrontara esto tal y como siempre lo ha hecho.**


	2. Familia

Él había dicho que se encargaba, que ellos no estaban listos para un responsabilidad así, que necesitaban esperar más…pero Clark, su siempre voz de la conciencia, había insistido tanto en los deberes de otros mundos y en que ellos lo harían bien que una oportunidad les fue otorgada, mas a la fuerza que de gana. Ahora, fuera del comedor principal, una discusión se llevaba a cabo.  
—¿Y desde cuando dejas que otros decidan por ti?—Dick fue el primero en atacar. Estaba enfadado, no lo ocultaba, la liga de la justicia no podía disponer de ellos como sino fueran tan importantes, todos, incluido Bruce ya lo había dejado claro, o eso fue lo que creyó.  
—No lo hago Dick, así que baja la voz—Reprendió al mayor de los Wayne, los demás, lo miraban con incredulidad, ciertamente fue desconcertante que dejara que esos dos meta-humanos dieran cara por él en asuntos concernientes a la familia—ellos quisieron darles la oportunidad de demostrar que ya no necesitan un mentor, que son capaces de liderar su propia ciudad—Tim parecía aceptar la explicación pero no por eso más contento, Jason se burlo y los demás permanecían serios.  
—¿Quieres decir que tengo la oportunidad de ser la vigilante de Gótica…con los juguetes y todo?—La batwoman, Kathy, después de casi toda la noche empezaba a tener protagonismo, no es que no le gustara su segundo oficio como vigilante pero con el único que hablaba era Richard, fuera de él solo el pequeño demonio le gastaba algunas bromas y los demás tendían a ignorarla.  
—Khaty…—Dick estuvo a punto de reprenderla, o al menos disuadirla de sus planes. Ella siempre anhelo estar bajo la capa de Batman como su aprendiz, y aún cuando lo pareciera esta no era una oportunidad perfecta, no si ni siquiera sabía que era llevar el manto como responsabilidad.  
—No Dick, entiendo, se lo que me dirás, que lo piense, que me prepare y ese tipo de cosas agradables que dicen los amigos…pero, no suena mal—Las últimas palabras las dijo casi para si misma que para otro. Bruce en silencio, levantada una ceja intrigado, al parecer, el entusiasmo llego tardíamente y sus pequeños aprendices estaban pensando en tomar el reto.  
—Ella tiene razón—Damian interrumpía el silencio momentaneo—¿Qué?, no te sorprendas de que este de acuerdo contigo, tienes más valor que las gallinas aquí presentes—Damian se dirigía a Kathy, el mismo estaba pensando en arrojar el reto, lo que hacía su padre, simplemente le facilitaba las cosas.  
—Tu no tienes la capacidad…vamos ni si quiera el físico para ser Batman Damian—Esta vez, los comentados afilados salieron de la boca de Tim, cuando se trataba del menor de ellos siempre tendía a ser más duro, no estuvo de acuerdo cuando Dick le entrego el titulo de Robin, no estaba de acuerdo en formar un equipo con él, y probablemente no estaría de acuerdo en seguirlo como a Batman.  
—¿Quién dijo que es necesario ser Batman para quedarse con su lugar?—Bien, lo admitía, Damian realmente quería ser Batman y sabía que no podía serlo en ese momento, pero nada de eso le impedía ser el vigilante de Gótica y posteriormente reclamar el traje.  
—Necesitan calmarse—Barbara, la más centrada en esos momentos, trato de tomar batuta—Diana tenía razón, Bruce aún esta vivo, no esta heredando su manto ni nada por el estilo, solo es otra ausencia…verdad?—Lanzo una mirada a Bruce para que este apoyara su opinión, pero este solo le correspondió con una mirada sería.  
—Al contrario, si creen que están listos para derrotarme no me opondré a ceder mi lugar—Los mayores se quedaron boquiabiertos, Batman realmente les estaba probando, no como las anteriores veces que los retaba para que fueran mejores o ese examen para ser su compañero, esta vez, estaba dándoles una propuesta.  
—Bruce…—Barbara quiso intervenir, no era un momento adecuado para lanzar ese tipo de reto, sabía que entre todos aún había rencillas no resueltas. Vamos, ni siquiera estaba segura de que siendo los mejores amigos no discutirían por algo como eso y la actitud de Bruce no ayudaba en lo absoluto.  
—No te molestes Babs—Jason estaba cruzado de brazos, pero tenía que admitir que ese era un ofrecimiento tentador, poder hacer todo a su manera, sin la intervención de nadie más—después de todo, tu no pelearas por su capa, creo que esto solo corresponde a los robins—Esta vez fue el turno de Khaty para reírse.  
—Eres un presumido Red Hood—Ella mostraba una sonrisa emocionada, al parecer tendría su oportunidad para tomar el manto—no olvides que yo técnicamente ya tengo el nombre—  
Las discusiones continuaron con participación de todos menos uno, Dick miraba molesto el suelo, él siempre estaba tratando de arreglar los desastres que Bruce causaba, de encaminar a sus hermanos de armas por un camino no tan trágico, no tan peligroso, pero siempre tenía que hacer algo para alterarlos.  
—Tu no tienes nada que decir Richard—Bruce se acerco a él mientras los demás seguían acalorándose, esperando alguna respuesta de su parte, una reacción—anteriormente ya has tomado el manto, en la liga se cree que eres el más apto, al menos hasta ahora—Dick torció una mueca, incluso cuando daba halagos era insultante, siempre estaba a prueba, siempre…  
—¿Creo que ya tomaste una decisión no?—La atención se enfocaba en ellos dos nuevamente, todos esperaban algunas palabras, por diversos motivos y situaciones anteriores ninguno de los presentes podría debatirle a Dick si este lo reclamaba, sin embargo, así como todos sabían que el era el mejor entre ellos, también sabían que el nunca había querido la capa—si lo que quieres es un concurso barato para ver quien es merecedor de un premio que nadie pidio, adelante, entrare en tu tonta prueba—Dick retaba nuevamente a Bruce, aprobando la competencia entre ellos mismos y dando inicio a lo que sabía bien sería una guerra interna—pero que quede claro una cosa Bruce…—Todos se mantenían expectantes—esto lo hago únicamente para cuidar de ellos, no por tu estúpida mascara—Bruce no lo reprendió, sabía que hay había terminado el asunto y sin importarle que aún los otros robins discutieran se retiro.

 

—No puedes tomarte las vacaciones que quieras Grayson este es un trabajo de tiempo completo y tu lo..!—Dick colgó el teléfono, sabía que en Spyral lo odiarían por abandonar de esa manera a su organización, pero la familia lo necesitaba nuevamente, no dejaría que una competencia tonta acabara con los débiles lazos que los sostenían.  
—No puedo creerlo—Una de las pelirrojas, la exnovia del moreno entraba a su habitación sin ningún aviso, después de todo, ya se conocían de sobra para tener ese tipo de comportamiento entre ellos.  
—¿De verdad?—Dick pregunto con sarcasmo—El siempre es así, jamás piensa en los demás, Tim y Damian son demasiado jóvenes, Jason y Kathy, bueno…ellos aún son inestables…—  
—Y tu y yo ya sabemos que no queremos esto—Ella se sentó a su lado, permaneciendo en silencio un par de minutos, asimilando lo que acababa de hacer su mentor, comprendía el enfado de Dick, inclusive podía compartirlo, sin embargo, a diferencia de Grayson que siempre se había confrontado con Batman ella siempre trato de estar a su lado, apoyándolo.  
—…Babs…—Dick suspiro cansado, él estaba bien siendo un agente secreto, era de las pocas cosas que le habían echo sentir que encajaba, regresar una y otra vez a Gótica lo estaba consumiendo—…necesito que te quedes…—pidió su ayuda, abrazándola con cariño, intuía que algo no terminaría bien con todos ellos y necesitaría alguien para apoyarse. Pero ella no contestó.  
—Bruce no dio indicaciones, solo se marcho nuevamente, no dijo cuando regresaría—Dick se acomodo el cabello, alejándose de ella—se llevo a Alfred…–Dick abrió más sus ojos, sorprendido e indignado.  
—…no puedo creerlo—definitivamente lo creía completamente capaz de hacer algo como eso pero, ¿Llevarse a Alfred?, aunque el quizá ya necesitara un retiro—¿Se va a llevar también la baticueva?, ¿El auto? ¿La mansión?—Preguntó para saber que otras “indicaciones” había dejado.  
—jeje no…pero—Dick empezaba a recobrar su buen humor—dio a entender que el ganador lo elegiremos nosotros mismos…—Dick suspiro nuevamente, eso traería problemas—yo te elegiría a ti…—Ella le lanzo una sonrisa y Dick le correspondió empezando a acercarse a ella de manera picara.  
—¡Grayson!—Damian corría a su habitación para darle un par de informes nuevos de cómo pensaba quedarse con el lugar de su padre, pero lo que vio hizo que todas sus palabras regresaran por su garganta—…yo…—Ambos, Richard y Barbara, se separaban casi de inmediato mientras Dick se levantaba para ir con él.  
—Nos vemos luego Babs—El salió detrás de Damian, sabía como se ponía con ese tipo de demostraciones de afecto y no quería alterarlo, afortunadamente, le permitió seguirlo, no le lanzaba ninguna indirecta o le pedía que se fuera, caminaba lento delante de él, dejándose alcanzar—¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó tratando de iniciar la conversación y concentrarse en lo que iba a decirle antes de entrar, pero el menor siguió caminando a la cueva. Por su parte Damian moría de ganas por preguntar que es lo que había presenciado, ¿Acaso habían regresado? ¿de nuevo?  
—Grayson…—Pero no pregunto, si en verdad quería lograr algo con él debía actuar adecuadamente, su madre así había conseguido atraer de su padre, al menos antes de que esta se volviera loca—si tu quieres ser Batman, sabes que yo no me opondré—Dick quedo algo confundido, realmente esperaba otra cosa, el menor siempre alegaba de ser el único heredero.  
—Creo que ya habíamos discutido esto una vez—Dick siguió caminado a la cueva para monitorear la última actividad criminal y tratar de alejar esa conversación lo más lejos posible.  
—Lo sé—La voz adolescente sonó un tanto más rasposa, cargada de incomodidad, esa que usaba cuando era regañado y lo aceptaba—solo quiero decirte que…—el menor se había ganado toda la atención de Grayson con esa actitud tan condescendiente—si tu me necesitas yo estaré contigo—Dick abrió un poco la boca en sorpresa, eso lo había echo bajar la guardia.  
—Vaya…yo…no sé que decir—Damian le soltó una sonrisa nerviosa, le encantaba provocar ese tipo de reacciones en Grayson, cada que el estaba orgulloso o feliz por su causa era una pequeña victoria, lamentablemente esta vez duró demasiado poco.  
—Todos estamos juntos en esto—Jason se interpuso entre ellos con una actitud demasiado obvia para ser tomada como casualidad—y tampoco pensábamos dejarte Dickybird—Dick empezó a reír, más relajado, Damian lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero no era secreto que él lo quería al igual que sus demás hermanos.  
—Vamos a demostrarle a Bruce de lo que somos capaces—Tim chocaba una mano con su puño, entusiasta por la actitud de todos—¿Qué tal si empezamos por un patrullaje temprano a Gótica?—Los chicos empezaron a adentrarse en la cueva.  
—Claro que si—Dick estuvo a punto de seguirlos pero Damian se veía serio nuevamente, así que lo tomo del hombro dejando que los otros se adelantaran—Ey—se agacho un poco para estar a su altura, Damian lo miro sin aparentar mucho interés—Gracias, sé que cuento contigo en todo—hubiera querido abrazarlo pero eso hubiera sido un poco exagerado, especialmente cuando los otros dos estaban esperándolos escaleras abajo.  
—No sabrías que hacer sin mi Richard—Damian sonrió ampliamente y retomo su actitud altanera, después de todo, el ser amable con él no estaba dando tan malos resultados.  
—¿Damian?—La voz de Richard se escucho con duda, el sonido de vibración de un celular estaba en el bolsillo del menor.  
—Raven…—El menor hizo una mueca de seriedad, casi como si no le agradara la chica, algo muy extraño, considerando que eran los que mejor se llevaban dentro de los titantes—los alcanzare luego…—Dick lo dejo retirase adentrándose con los demás.

 

En la soledad de su habitación, el menor de todos tenía una mano se recargaba en su ventana, contestando de mala gana la llamada.  
—¿Qué quieres?—Estaba enojado.  
—La decisión de tu padre fue sumamente conveniente, esto encaja de maravilla en nuestros planes…oh, lo siento, tus planes—La voz al otro lado del teléfono se escuchaba altanera, incluso parecida a la de él, la diferencia es que esta sonaba con mucha más crueldad y desprecio.   
—Se que esto es conveniente para mi, no necesitas decirme lo obvio—Damian replicó.  
—Por supuesto, yo no crie un hijo estúpido—La frugal alegría que le había dado Dick con su atención se vio mermada con esa respuesta.  
—No volveré a preguntarte madre, ¿Qué quieres?—La mujer al otro lado del teléfono sonreía satisfecha, aún contaba con el cariño de Damian, ni siquiera había revelado que aún permanecía con vida.  
—No me malinterpretes, aún eres mi hijo, aún deseo un futuro brillante, contigo a la cabeza por supuesto—Ella trato de endulzar su voz, al menos hacerla sonar menos fría—Solo quiero ayudarte en tu cometido, no querrás que los pájaros ineptos sean dueños del legado de tu padre…o si?—Damian miro al suelo, era cierto que no lo deseaba, pero tampoco confiaba en ella, sabía de lo que era capaz.  
—No necesito de tu ayuda—Él quiso sonar fuerte, seguro de si mismo, pero esa mujer lograba hacerlo sentir diferente.  
—Sé que no…pero, te eh estado observando Damian, tu mismo me lo has permitido—Damian se detenía de una pared, apesadumbrado por sus propias decisiones—no olvido que fuiste tu el que me llamo, el que me busco—  
—Estoy demasiado ocupado para esto—Necesitaba cortar esa conversación lo más pronto posible o alguien podría preguntar por su ausencia.  
—No lo olvides Damian, aún somos familia y si necesitas mi ayuda, allí estaré—La llamada se corto por la propia mano de Thalia mientras el menor se quedaba mirando al suelo.  
—¿Qué hice?—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento que fuera demasiado corto, pero creo que fue lo mejor


	3. Apariencias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dami esta un poco inquieto por las separaciones que están haciendo y Jason esta molesto por que todos recurren a Dick, no le dejan ni un poco de tiempo para estar con él

—¿Por qué?—La cara de Damian estaba llena de fastidio, solo fueron unos minutos, los que se fue a tomar su llamada y ya habían tomado decisiones. De un momento para otro; sectores, horarios, rutas y compañeros ya habían sido designados sin siquiera tomarlo en cuenta—esto de verdad me parece una estupidez—Damian iba a continuar con su discurso, pero fue interrumpido, alguien a parte de él, estaba molesto con el resultado.  
—Lo es, ¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo Dick?—Tim se quejaba mientras Nightwing se colocaba su viejo antifaz. No estaba muy a gusto con el echo, la gente se confundiría al ver al héroe después de su muerte, Dick Grayson estaba muerto ¿no?, alguien pudo remplazarlo en cualquier momento. Por otro lado, trataba de ser amable con sus hermanos, con todos, no solo con Damian, aún cuando lo quería, no era correcto apoyarlo en cada petición que tuviera, tendría que aprender que a veces las cosas no son como se espera—Al menos déjame ir con Jason—Todd se rio en el fondo, burlándose. Dick puso una mano en el hombro de Tim, sabía que el punto donde había más tensión, era precisamente entre Damian y él, porqué, incluso cuando Jason jugara bromas o detestara el carácter del menor, lo soportaba y Drake no, el aún estaba resentido por haber ocupado su lugar como Robin años atrás.  
—El odio es mutuo Drake…—Damian contestó alejándose de Tim y acercándose más al de traje azul. Quería recordar viejos tiempos cuando ambos eran compañeros, pero claro, no iría diciendo algo como eso con semejante competencia cerca, no si quería mantener su fachada de chico malo—Si este inútil quiere estar con el chico muerto, ¿Por qué no cambias de lugar con él?—Damian, una vez más ofendía a los presentes, ganándose el enfado de casi todos—Al menos déjame ir solo, sabes que me puedo cuidar…—Intentaban negociar.  
—Dami—Dick estuvo a punto de hablar, acercarse al más joven, pero el brazo de Jason alrededor de sus hombros lo detuvo.  
—Mira chico—Jason, por más amigable que pareciera en ese momento, estaba enojado, enojado con Damian y necesitaba ponerlo en su lugar o al menos molestarlo un poco–Blue bird vendrá conmigo porque yo se lo pedí, creo que es justo que lo compartas un poco—Damian le lanzo una mirada asesina, Dick solo suspiro fastidiado—Si no estas de acuerdo, puedes ir a lloriquear con tu padre y demostrar que no eres más que el niño malcriado que todos piensan—Damian dio un paso al frente con los puños cerrados, pero por su mente cruzo una sola palabra: “PACIENCIA”.   
—Qué no quiera trabar en equipo no indica que no sepa como hacerlo Todd, además, Grayson no es una propiedad que pueda ser compartida—Jason ralamente no supo si se refería a que Dick no era un objeto, o que simplemente ya tenía dueño.  
—Entonces creo que ya esta decidido—Dick desvió la atención de la charla, confiaba en que ambos sabían medirse y que solo fuera un juego entre ellos. Pero de alguna manera se sentía orgulloso de que Damian no hiciera más grande el asunto—Vámonos—Todos empezaron a andar, con Dick y Tim por delante y Jason estuvo a punto de seguirlos pero la mano del hijo de sangre se aferro a su brazo.  
—Escucha Tood, si tanto te empeñas en que juegue contigo, voy a hacerlo y te voy a ganar—Jason permaneció estático, confundido ¿No acaban ya de terminar esa pelea?. Intentó jalar su brazo para zafarse, pero Damian no lo dejo, lo había molestado y no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente—Recuerda bien que un traidor, siempre será un traidor, y que no importa cuanto te esfuerces en redimirte…todo lo que ves aquí ya no es tuyo—Dick volteo a verlos, vigilando su pequeña disputa, pero Damian solo le sonrió de medio lado y camino hacía a él como si no tuviera nada que esconder. Jason por el contrario, cubrió su enfado con el casco rojo y haciendo que sus dientes se estrellaran entre sí—¿Listo Drake?—Solamente al terminar esas palabras Damian salió, seguido de Tim, sin permitir que el muchacho con el que se estaba enfrentando dijera algo para responder la confrontación.  
—¿Qué fue exactamente eso?—Dick preguntó rápido, acercándose de nuevo, pudo sentir la tensión en el aire, casi como si Red Hood fuera a batallar en serio y eso le preocupo.  
—Pff…—Jason exhalo, recordando en donde acaba de meterse—¿No te das cuenta?—Las palabras sonaron casi amigables, tratando de parecer burlonas, pero muy en el fondo la situación no le causaba ni una pizca de gracia. Damian estaba tomando todo demasiado en serio. Los miraba a todos como enemigos, todo excepto…  
—¿Darme cuenta de qué?—Grayson no pretendía dejar que empezaran a tener secretos entre ellos.  
—¡Eso es lo bueno de ti!—La voz animada del de rojo se recuperaba, pero no estaba mejor por lo que acababa de pasar, una ventaja de la familia Wayne, siempre capaces de fingir hasta en las situaciones más adversas—no eres capaz de ver la maldad en tus compañeros—Dick iba a seguir preguntando pero Jason subió a una moto y emprendió la marcha.  
—¡Jason!—Dick se quedo solo, pensando. ¿Qué es lo que pasaba con todos ellos últimamente?

—…y bien…—Era una noche tranquila para Gótica, solo robos y asaltos, nada que no pudieran manejar—…por donde quieres empezar?—Tim entrecerró los ojos con gesto de duda ante la pregunta de Damian. Se encontraba demasiado tranquilo vigilando desde las alturas a su lado, sin ningún tipo de reproche o algún intento de fuga.  
—¿Desde cuando sigues indicaciones?—Damian soltó una risa ante la paranoia de Drake—Oh lo siento, quise decir, “mis” indicaciones—corrigió tratando de no provocar una pelea innecesaria.  
—No lo malentiendas Red, ustedes son profesionales, no son los mejores pero…—sus brazos se cruzaron mientras hablaba con resignación, pero al ver la cara de Tim empezando a enfadarse sonrió socarronamente—repito, no son los mejores, pero al fin y al cabo también son parte de los elegidos por mi padre, saben hacer su trabajo—Tim aún mantenía una ceja arriba, exceptivo a su comportamiento—Mira—Damian se agacho señalando a un hombre sospechosamente cubierto entrar a un departamento, pero antes de que se pusieran en movimiento el menor miro de reojo al Red-Robin, examinándolo. No era el más fuerte, pero su inteligencia siempre le estorbaba.   
—¿Qué?—Red lo miro entre fastidiado y nervioso.  
—Eres el mejor de los detectives ¿no?—Tim no contesto nada, sabía bien que Damian no lo aceptaba y que incluso se consideraba mejor, no entendía cual era el fin de todo eso, pero a diferencia de Jason, no pensaba entrar en ningún tipo de confrontación ridícula—…no me mires así. Mejor dime, ¿En que habitación crees que estará?, si logras acertar prometo tratarte…quizá un poco mejor—Damian sabía que aunque Drake nunca lo aceptaría en voz alta, era una oferta que no rechazaría.  
—¿Te callarías y me dejarías hacer mi trabajo?—Se rio Tim, eso, para él, podría ser bastante beneficioso en el futuro de aquella competencia.  
—Podría ser—Damian contestó. Realmente lo estaba considerando.  
—Acepto entonces, pero que sepas que solo es por diversión…—Tim presiono unos botones en su mascara, acercando la imagen de su objetivo.  
—Jaja, el chico más aburrido que conozco lo hace por diver…–Damian no termino su oración, pues la postura del Red-Robin se había transformado, lucía decidido, frio.  
—Ventanas con luz, ventanas sin luz, ventanas con acercamiento a escaleras, habitación cercana a la escalera interna…—Damian dejó de reír y observo cada zona que señalaba el mayor de ambos—El hombre llevaba zapatos y traje, no busca como escapar por el exterior…no saldrá del edificio…llevaba un arma, pero si piensa escapar dentro del edificio solo la usara para amenazar no para herir, se veía novato…no cubría por completo su rostro, quizá…una reunión—Así continuo durante tan solo un minuto mientras Damian se preparaba para saltar.  
—¿Y bien?—El menor pregunto a las orillas de edificio.  
—No olvides nuestro trato Robin—Tim también se levantaba—Es la101…—nada más al terminar de pronunciar el digito se escuchó el cable dispararse de la pistola de Damian.

Tim lo siguió con premura, llegando tras el. Se escucharon un par de estallidos en la habitación indicada, había acertado, sin embargo le preocupaba Damian, al entrar dio una pirueta y desapareció de su vista. Dejándolo en la retaguardia y permaneciendo en un silencio angustiante.  
—¿Robin?—Tim se adentro después de unos minutos, mirando a un par de hombres en el suelo y un raspón en su traje ¿Lo habían herido?  
—Un ajuste de cuentas solamente—Tim asintió, pero no era a él a quien se dirigía. Robin hablaba a través de un comunicador, al parecer con Nightwing—no…ja…no estoy herido—Tim frunció el ceño no muy seguro del porqué, no recordaba cuando Nightwing se convirtió su niñera personal—¡Ex-robin!—Damian se dio cuenta de que su compañero ya se marchaba, después de todo los criminales ya estaban inmovilizados y pronto llegaría la policía.  
—¿Qué quie…?—El mayor atrapo una barra de chocolate algo confundido.  
—Lo prometí y al igual que mi padre cumplo con mi palabra—Damian se apresuro a salir dejando que Tim lo siguiera con una sonrisa pequeña pero sincera, al parecer y a pesar de que no fuera el chico más amable del mundo, Damian podía tener un buen lado.

—¿Por qué sonríes?—Jason le preguntó a Dick. Estaban al otro lado de la ciudad, no habían tenido mucho trabajo solo lidiar con un par de admiradores que habían salvado minutos antes de un accidente de autos, fuera de eso no había sido nada peligroso.  
—…nada…solo…Damian es un buen chico—Jason torció una mueca y giro los ojos, algo en Damian fascinaba a Dick y eso no estaba bien, no para él, para nadie.  
—Tal vez, pero es solo eso, un chico—Dick se giro, sabía que las palabras de Red Hood eran verdad, aún le faltaba mucho y eso le preocupaba, Damian intentaba avanzar demasiado rápido forzándose a alcanzar metas cada vez más altas.  
—Puede cuidarse Dick, no pongas esa cara de angustia—Kate llegaba seguida de Bargirl, escuchando un poco dela conversación anterior—El pequeño saco de superioridad puede con esto—unas leves palabras de aliento que Dick agradeció.  
—Es verdad, todos hemos pasado malos ratos y aquí estamos de todos modos—La mano de Barbara se poso en el hombro del de azul y este aprovecho para sujetarla, todo mientras Jason miraba con cierto recelo ¿Acaso todos tenían un apego emocional con él?  
—Prometiste que solo seriamos los dos esta noche—Las palabras de Jason hicieron que Dick se ruborizara más por el tono sugerente y la cara sorprendida de Barbara que por el significado en sí.  
—¡Wow Dick!—Kate empezaba burlarse—no sabía que también jugabas de este lado de la cancha—Dick se giro rápidamente a Kate mientras Jason reía satisfecho.  
—¡Kate!—Le gritó Grayson más avergonzado que molesto—No debemos jugar con los trajes puestos, lo saben, además, debemos regresar, Red-Robin y Robin ya están en camino a la mansión…—tan pronto como termino su replica salió disparado del lugar, dejando a Barbara confundida y a Kate divertida.  
—Vaya Hood, ¿Lo oíste?, no negó nada—Jason se burlo, era verdad, Dick no había refutado nada.  
—Vamos chicos, no empiecen…¬—Barbara no creía que Dick fuera homosexual, aunque era verdad lo que dijo Kate…no lo había negado.  
—Vamos Batgirl, ¿no te da curiosidad?—Barbara suspiro, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto—Sé bien que ha salido contigo, pero ¿No te da curiosidad saber con quién más?—Barbara levanto una ceja, Jason miraba la discusión atento, intrigado y divertida.  
¬—Con Star, Zatana, Donna, su jefa de spyral…y algunas más…—Dijo ella más incomodada que molesta.  
—Ah salido con alguien del equipo de Batman…—Ambas chicas miraron a Jason, pero Barbara desvió su mirada a Kate, levantando una ceja pidiéndole una explicación con sus gestos.  
—Oh…no, no, no te confundas, salimos, sí, pero esa historia todos lo saben—Jason se rio de ellas notando su frustración, más la de Batgirl, sabía bien que había algo entre ellos y posiblemente intentara revivir un viejo amor, pero no se los pondría tan fácil.  
—No se quemen la cabeza, era un juego—Les dijo el único varon para luego salir al igual que Richard, dejándolas sin una respuesta clara.

En la Baticueva, Tim y Damian regresaban hablando entre sí, sin pelear y sin insultos, algo bastante neutral para el gusto del mayor de ambos. Se suponía que había echo las pases o algo por el estilo, así que intentó ser amable, invitándolo a cenar antes de que llegaran los demás pero Damian se negó, encerrándose en su habitación sin ninguna explicación.  
—Esto es muy cansado—Se dejó caer en su pieza, poniendo un brazo sobre sus ojos. Quería ver a Grayson al llegar sí, pero necesitaba un momento a solas, convivir por obligación no era lo suyo, mucho menos haciendo ese teatro del buen hermano.  
—Por supuesto que es cansado, tratar con plebeyos y tener que convencerlos cuando se supone que deberían servirte—Damian choco los dientes, tensándose, pero no se movió.  
—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?—Preguntó él.  
—Toda la noche—La figura femenina y siempre elegante de Thalia salió de entre las sombras de la habitación, presumía un traje negro y una cabellera castaña y preciosa, que parecían siempre inquebrantables—¿Dime cariño, a quien harás caer primero?—Damian no estaba sorprendido con la presencia de la mujer.  
—Sino te vas de aquí pronto los demás se darán cuenta…—Advirtió dándole la espalda.  
—Jason…él esta demasiado despierto aún, él entrenamiento que le di fue tal vez demasiada ventaja a su favor—La mujer se alagó—Deberías empezar con el otro, el joven detective baja la guardia con tanta facilidad cuando no se trata leer un archivo…—Thalia sostenía en sus manos un pequeño aparato que reflejaba los hologramas de una batalla, la misma que minutos antes Damian había librado.  
—No voy a matarlos…—Aseguró.  
—No, por supuesto que no, se que no quieres hacerlo y esta vez voy a respetar tus deseos—Thalia enredo sus dedos en el cabello de su hijo sin siquiera voltear a verlo en una especie de caricia extraña. Damian cerro los ojos, recordando las veces que sintió un poco de alivio con una caricia igual pero otorgada por unas manos muy distintas.  
—Vete—Ordenó arrojando la mano lejos. El no cometería el mismo error que su padre al confiar en ella.  
—Esta bien querido…pero debo informarte algo—Susurró maliciosa entregándole su celular—tu vieja tutora esta devuelta…—Damian se levanto y abrió la ventana mostrándole su salida. Su madre estaba al tanto de su mente, tanto como su padre no podía, y sabía muy bien que botones presionar para insultarlo.  
—Adiós—Damian arrebato el teléfono de su mano y salió de la habitación dando un portazo. El mensaje en el celular provenía de Raven, la información que siempre espero no recibir “Star esta de vuelta”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, aún me acostumbro a la plataforma, algún día escribiré en ingles, pero no de momento XD


	4. Baila conmigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baile, musica y diversión unicamente

“Tu vieja tutora esta de vuelta”. Las palabras retumbaron en su cabeza toda la noche, y no fue mejor al día siguiente. Dick Grayson como era costumbre, estaba caminando por las nubes por ella, con esa sonrisa boba que adornaba su cara cada que pensaba en una chica.

—Te ves feliz Grayson—Sonaba molesto, estaba molesto, pero como siempre, Dick lo disculpo pensando que era su habitual tono de descortesía y rudeza, ese que usaba con todos para lucir intimidante. 

—Un poco, sí—Contestó sin disimular su actual estado, tornándose un poco más serio, pero sin perder su amplia sonrisa.

—¿Se puede saber por qué?—Damian seguía enojado, sabía de sobra que los celos no lo llevarían a ningún lado, porqué ¿Qué hombre que vale la pena es celoso?. Es decir su padre no lo era y tenía muertas a cientos de mujeres, es más muchas veces ni siquiera le importaban, pero…aún así, la sonrisa de Grayson, su tonta y llamativa sonrisa…detestaba que no fueran solo para él.

—Bueno…en realidad voy a reunirme con los titanes—Y hay estaba de nuevo, su candidez juvenil, su alegría que solo mostraba con “las chicas” y su facilidad para caer ante cualquier mujer que lo llamara.

—Haz lo que quieras—Murmuro enojado y entre dientes. Ya no solo tenía que soportar a la mitad de la familia tras él, ahora también tenía que aguantar a su exnovia, ¿Quién más se acercaría ahora? ¿Wonder girl, Zattana, West? ¿El tipo extraño en cuero que claramente iba tras su trasero?

—Damian, de echo…—Dick se acerco a él, poniendo la mano sobre su hombro, un poco arrepentido por verlo así. Robin se había esforzado demasiado las últimas dos semanas, había echo equipo con Tim, con Kate y con Barbara, aceptó ordenes sin quejarse, trabajó en equipo casi sin insultar, sin mencionar las peleas e investigaciones habituales, debía estar agotado—estaba pensando en ir juntos—Invitó y los ojos de Damian parecieron renacer, recuperar el brillo apagado por el estrés—se lo difícil que puede ser para ti trabajar con otros miembros de…bueno, la familia, un pequeño descanso para ambos no estaría mal—Una suave sonrisa en el rostro de Damian.

—Por ese eres mi favorito Grayson—Dick sonrió de nuevo.

—¿Favorito? Soy el único—Bromeo el mayor y le dio la espalda sin prestar importancia a sus palabras, preparándose para salir. 

—Sí, eres el único—Tal vez Dick no lo escuchara más, pero sus palabras eran verdad, no había nadie que se comparara con él, no para Damian.

La tarde transcurrió y una vez ordenado todo, dejaron la mansión en manos capaces. Tim haría equipo con Barbara y Jason, la ciudad estaría más que segura con los tres, Kate al igual que ellos, aprovecharía para pasar tiempo con su padre y con su novia, ya que, junto con Barbara, era quien tenía mayor vida social y la estaba empezando a descuidar.

—Hola, siento no haber terminado el informe de hoy, pero ya sabes…tengo pasatiempos más interesantes que vigilar a mis compañeros—Rachel, su joven amiga titán, le había avisado de la llegada de Star, y después, le había tenido que contestar todas sus dudas respecto a su relación actual con Dick, como si fuera una espía.

—Jaja muy graciosa—Damian tan rápido como entro a la torre se topo con ella, los titanes habían ido a recibirlos, Kory, quien estaba más feliz que los demás se acerco rápidamente a tomar las manos de Dick y luego las de él a modo de saludo.

—Me alegro mucho de que hayan tenido tiempo de venir—Hablo ella—Ha pasado tanto tiempo—

—Mucho de echo—Coincidió Dick—¿Cómo esta todo en tu hogar?—Preguntó tratando de ser amable y no recordar su compromiso roto.

—Ahora esta mucho mejor—Contestó mientras los demás titanes rodeaban a Damian, no era un secreto que se volvió su líder durante muchas importantes batallas después de la ausencia de Star y antes de que se integraran nuevos elementos y un nuevo líder.

—¿Vinieron para la feria?—Garfield se acerco a ellos con el animo elevado como de costumbre.

—¿Ya esta aquí?—Preguntó Damian, tratando de disimular su interés por asistir.

—Sí y tenemos que ir, este año seré tricampeón del concurso de baile…—Casi suplica chico bestia haciendo reír a Kory.

—Iremos, es por eso que ellos están aquí—Robin dirigió su atención a Grayson, el ponía una atención particular sobre él ¿Lo había llevado hasta allí para eso?

—Disimula un poco quieres—Su ceño inmediatamente se frunció con las palabras de Raven—Tu plan secreto dejara de serlo si sigues así…—Dijo ella y Damian suspiro.

—¿Y a que hora nos vamos?—Pregunto Gar algo ansioso, pero aún así con los demás siguiéndolo.

—Justo ahora—Contestó Kory y todos dieron un grito animados, el viejo equipo volvería a pasar un tiempo de calidad.

Lamentablemente para Damian, las cosas no fueron como esperaba, por supuesto, le gustaba disfrutar de su tiempo con los titanes, pasaron muchos momentos juntos y aunque en ocasiones no coincidieran, siempre podía regresar a ellos, a diferencia de su hogar, donde cada error costaba demasiado…

—¿En que estas pensando?—Raven se acerco a sentarse junto a él mientras los demás se divertían en los juegos, se veía demasiado serio para haber estado entusiasmado momentos antes.

—…Rachel, ¿Puedo confiar en ti?—Preguntó él y ella noto la tensión en el aire.

—Claro…—Contestó y Damian se giro por fin viéndola a la cara.

—Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre Grayson…—Rachel frunció el seño y dejo su bocadillo de lado.

—¿Era en serio?—Preguntó ella entre renuente y dudosa.

—Sí, nunca hablé más en serio—Dijo el recargándose en su mano, algo ofendido por la incredulidad de su amiga.

—El te gana por casi doce años…—Explico ella—sin mencionar todos los demás inconvenientes—Trató de explicar.

—Lo sé—Aseguró Damian—y eso no me importa, ninguna de esas tonterías me importa—Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Y a él?—Preguntó—Si quiera has pensando en que te dirá cuando se entere—  
—Estoy seguro de que él jamás me abandonara, pase lo que pase él estará a mi lado—Rachel miro a la rueda de la fortuna, justo en el punto más alto, estaba Dick sentado junto a Kory, aparentemente platicando alégrese.

—Tal ves tengas razón, no es del tipo que abandona la gente, pero…el parece querer volver con Star—Comento.

—Lo sé Rachel, no te dije esto porque no pudiera lidiar con mis sentimientos, estoy totalmente claro en ese aspecto—Acalaro—te lo dije porque necesito tu ayuda—pidió y ella solamente bajo aún más los hombros, deseando haberse ido a bailar con Gar cuando pudo—Y también que no digas nada de esto a nadie—

—No lo sé…—

—Raven por favor…sabes que jamas haría algo para lastimarlos—Ella suspiro, no era una afirmación demasiado exacta, pero tampoco creía que fuera lo suficientemente caprichoso para hacer todo eso por un “amor juvenil”

—De acuerdo…pero a cambio debes prometerme algo—Damian asintió y por primera vez en la noche le ofreció una sonrisa sincera.

Mientras tanto, en la rueda de la fortuna Dick se recargaba en el barandal de su asiento, observando nostálgico a su compañero de armas. Kory guarda silencio, hace poco que habían terminado de ponerse al corriente y no quería tocar el tema del compromiso roto ni hablar de villanos o problemas con los criminales.

—¿Es tu robin favorito?—Preguntó ella amable al notar su insistente mirada.

—Es un robin con mucho peso encima—Confesó con algo de tristeza—Bruce es un gran hombre y se que Damian es independiente, pero…otra ves dejarlo solo…—Siempre quiso creer que al ser el primero, se llevo la parte más obscura de Bruce, sin embargo, una y otra vez veía como sus “remplazos” llevaban una carga mayor, Jason había muerto en manos del Joker, Tim tuvo que llenar el hueco de los fracasos de sus antecesores y ayudar con la depresión de Bruce en el proceso y ahora Damian—es su hijo…—se quejo amargo. 

—Tu también lo eres—Intervino Star—Y no lo dejo solo, tu estas con él, y nosotros también—Dijo colocando una mano en su brazo, aliviando un poco el ambiente. Dick guardo silencio un momento y puso su mirada en los ojos de ella mucho más tranquilo.

—Te extrañe—Dick contesto y tomo su mano, recordando el porque se había enamorado de ella en primer lugar.

—Y yo a ti…—Confeso ella antes de que su paseo terminara, notando enfrente de la rueda, justo al chico del que estaban hablando.

—Quiero bailar—Dijo Damian con las manos en los bolsillos y con el rostro volteando a otro lado, seguramente intentado mostrar indiferencia, pero al mismo tiempo seguridad en la forma de declararlo.

—¿Qué?—Preguntaron Star y Dick al mismo tiempo.

—Yo también—Raven suspiro y también desvió la mirada, avergonzada, en su vida pensó en decir algo como eso, pero era un favor, era un amigo y se lo debía después de haberla ayudado con los múltiples problemas que su padre había provocado. 

—¿Te…refieres a la maquina de baile?—Preguntó Kory tratando de entender y cuando ambos parecían empezar a sonreír, no sabían si enternecidos o divertidos por la situación, Damian se adelanto a Dick, tomándolo del brazo y mirándolo a los ojos.

—Tu bailaras conmigo—Ordeno Damian sin dar tiempo a una negativa, entre molesto y penoso, pero aún así arrastrándolo con fuerza al centro de la feria.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo?—Se suponía que de todos, Dick era probablemente el que mejor lo conocía y entendía, pero eso salía de su estándar y comprensión.

—Si, tú—Contestó sin mirarlo a la cara, aparentemente rojo por el color de sus orejas.

—No se supone que se lo pidas a Raven…o a otra chica?—Preguntó aún siendo jalado por el más chico pero este se detuvo al escuchar la pregunta, pero sin darle la cara.

—No—Nuevamente contestó rotundo. Dick hizo una mueca indescifrable y miro atrás como Raven hablaba con Star, esta se notaba tan confundida como él, luego miro hacia el frente, donde un donde un par de chicos bailaban divertidos siguiendo las coreografías k/pop de un dibujo animado—Tienes que ser tu…—Dijo Damian agachando la cabeza. Dick se mostro renuente, pero justo antes de contestar Kory se acerco a él.

—Que sea una competencia justa—Dijo ella con una actitud retadora y Dick levanto una ceja, sin comprender.

—No te retractes luego Damian—Dijo Raven con un doble sentido que solo el más chico logro descifrar y fue a formarse junto con Star en la fila cercana al escenario.

—¿Esto es un concurso?—Dick ladeo un poco la cabeza, intentando ver el rostro de su compañero.

—¿Me vas a acompañar?—Preguntó Damian y Dick suspiro.

—No podría dejarte solo…— 

Tan solo al acercarse al escenario, notaron como chico bestia bajaba de el junto con Jaime, totalmente sorprendidos al ver a los cuatro en la fila, Star y Dick llenando un formulario, colocando los nombres del equipo y Damian y Raven eligiendo la canción para el reto.

—Eso no es cierto—Dijo blue bettle casi boquiabierto al ver a sus compañeros entrar al concurso, sabia que Damian le había dado una paliza a Gar*, pero no creyó verlo bailar de nuevo, mucho menos con el nuevo estilo del juego*.

—Pero tu dijiste que no querías ser mi pareja, ¿Cómo lograron convencerte?—Se quejo Gar con Rachel.

—La palabra clave es “tu”—Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos mirando los ojos de cachorro de chico bestia.

—Vamos no lloriquees, el último lugar invitara la cena—Dijo Damian, no ignoraba el tiempo que el chico verde había estado tras Raven y lo mucho que le había suplicado entrar, pero había solicitado un favor muy personal para lograrlo, no debería sentirse ofendido por ello.

—Entonces tu la convenciste—Dijo Chico Bestia mirándolo mal y llevando sus manos a la cintura—Pues que lastima por ustedes y sus monederos—Dijo cambiando de actitud—llevo ganando este concurso dos años seguidos—Advirtió levantando el mentón, uniéndose también al reto.

—Pensé que era un concurso de parejas—Dick se acerco a Damian, escuchando el desafío y cruzo sus brazos al igual que su pareja, una pose clásica de cualquier robin para imponerse y jugar al mismo tiempo.

—Ya te eh ganado antes y lo haré de nuevo—Dijo Damian más emocionado, acercando un puño a Dick.

—Lo haremos—Coincidió el mayor chocando el puño y viendo como un hombre con traje carnavalesco y un micrófono se acercaba a ellos.

—¿Ya están listos?—Preguntó y todos asintieron—Perfecto, ¿Cuál es el nombre de su dúo?—Pregunto el comunicador a Kory y este asintió al escucharlo, alejándose de ellos y acercándose al centro del escenario.

—Creo que es nuestro turno—Hablo Star—deséenos suerte—Pidió.

—Claro, se que lo harán bien, pero la necesitaran si quieren ganarnos—Dijo Chico Bestia antes de que el presentador les hiciera una seña a las chicas.

—¡Con ustedes! ¡La penúltima pareja del día! ¡Ella son Dark Fire!—Dijo el hombre y la pantalla encima del publico se encendió, a manera de que ellas pudieran seguir los movimientos y el publico pudiera verlas de frente. Kory sonrió orgullosa por el nombre elegido, entrando al escenario y escuchando el aplauso del publico y Raven pensó que debió haberse retractado cuando pudo—Ellas bailaran…Monster de Exo—Dijo el hombre anunciando el inicio de la música y Damian se hizo para adelante.

—¿Qué? Esa canción yo la había elegido—Se quejo Damian, pero las luces moradas y los reflectores ya se habían puesto sobre las chicas.

—Lo siento mucho se intercambiaron las piezas…—un hombre con gorra, asistente del audio, se acerco a ellos, disculpándose—¿Quieren repetir la pieza?—Preguntó el ayudante preocupado, mientras chico bestia se burlaba de ellos, con una gorra de asistencia sobre él.

—Me las va a pagar—Dijo Damian, viéndolo, seguramente había sido su culpa.

—No se preocupe—Contestó Dick al hombre—bailaremos la que hayan elegido las chicas…—Animo Dick, sospechando lo que había sucedido—Hay que animarlas de todos modos—Dijo mirando el baile de las chicas. Star separaba sus piernas de un salto, inclinándose de lado, curveando sus cuello y cintura cual danza árabe, a la vez que estiraba un brazos de manera delicada y Raven hacía lo mismo.

—De acuerdo—Damian suspiro, mirándolas también, no escuchaba mucho la música japonesa, pero había leído la letra y la pieza le pareció adecuada, era una lastima que no pudiera usarla.

—No lo hacen mal…—Dijo Dick al pasar de un par de minutos, distrayéndose un poco al ver como en el estribillo de la canción, ellas cambiaban sus movimientos por una especie de movimientos hip-hop, arrojando sus manos hacia delante mientras las luces parpadeaban como si fuera un espectáculo real, estaban totalmente concentradas en la pantalla delante de ellas, no erraban ni un solo paso—De echo…lo hacen bastante bien—Hablo sorprendido, no dudaba de su capacidad, pero era increíble verlas tan coordinadas. 

—Lo haremos mucho mejor Grayson—Declaro Damian, esperando a que terminara la canción. 

Los aplausos se elevaron al escuchar la última estrofa de la canción acabar, mientras las luces bajaban y se apagaban, seguidas de vitoreó y gritos de apoyo que halagaban al dúo de chicas hermosas. Todos, incluido chico bestia se habían quedado con la boca abierta, ganarle a eso sería difícil.

—Bien…—Dijo el hombre de traje tratando de calmar los ánimos del público, como si ya hubieran declarado un ganador—Eso fue increíble, pero aún nos hace falta la última pareja—anuncio mientras Dick tronaba los dedos y movía el cuello y Damian caminaba estoico al centro—ellos bailaran ¡Popstar!—Anuncio y un silencio inmediato se genero entre el público, seguido de risitas discretas y una carcajada que reconocían de chico bestia. 

—¡Vamos muchachos! ¡Ustedes pueden!—Grito Kory, y Jaime la siguió al igual que Raven, aunque la última mucho más discreta.

—Una elección peculiar…—Dijo el presentador sorprendido—pero de todos modos vamos a darles un fuerte aplauso…ellos son ¡D y d!—Grito y un aplauso relajado seguido de silencio fue lo único que recibieron.*

Por fin era su turno, tomaron aire y vieron como dos figuras aparecieron en la pantalla junto con la cuenta regresiva. Dick centro sus ojos en ella al igual que su compañero. Damian se concentro también, quería pasar tiempo con Grayson, demostrarle que era divertido, no solo un chico solitario obsesionado con el manto de su padre y no le importaba hacer el ridículo para hacerlo, aunque estaba seguro que no sería así.

Pronto, la cuenta termino y la música empezó. Las luces brillaron de rosa y amarillo iluminando el cuerpo de ambos, la cadera de Dick se movió al ritmo que marcaba la silueta, imitaba los movimientos cuasi femeninos, moviendo sus brazos y muñecas como si lo hubiera echo toda su vida, aunque de cierto modo así era, un gimnasta experto y con años de experiencia podía imitar esos movimientos gráciles y veloces con total naturalidad. Damian por su lado, empezó a escuchar los aplausos, apoyando el ritmo, haciendo los giros correspondientes con movimientos un poco más rígidos y diferentes a los de Dick pero no por ello faltos de encanto.

—Lo están logrando…—Murmuro chico bestia asombrado por la facilidad con la que se adaptaban esos chicos—Es como si hubieran trabajado juntos para esto…—Dijo al ver la coordinación con la que pasaban de un lado a otro del escenario.

—¡Tonto! Es obvio que si, ellos son compañeros desde que Damian llego a Gotham—Gritó Jaime opacado por la música—…esto nos dejara en último lugar—Declaro, mientras el solo de Damian empezaba, haciendo posiciones con las manos al igual que las haría un rapero y piruetas dignas de un baile callejero, acabando con una mano el suelo.

—¡Con eso tienen Grayson!—Llamo el menor a Dick, entusiasmado y con un poco de sudor en la frente, arrodillándose en una pierna al terminar su solo para ver el inicio del de Dick.

Este hacía los movimientos perfectos como si se hubiera dedicado toda la vida a ello, pero fuera de lo llamativo y atractivo de su baile, Damian dejo de admirar su cuerpo para ver su rostro, se veía totalmente feliz, con una sonrisa clara y una mirada divertida y relajada…como no lo había visto en tanto tiempo.

—Damian—Dick dio un giro se inclino hacia delante y después, acariciando sus piernas con las palmas, se enderezo de un salto, acercándose a él, ofreciendo su mano. Damian se quedo estático al verlo, sonrojado—¡Damian!—Dick llamó con más fuerza, despertándolo de su ensoñación.

—¿Qué? ¡Ah si!—Damian sacudió el rostro, se había perdido en los pasos lo suficiente para que la gente del publico se viera extrañada, pero de todos modos trato de emparejarse, siguiendo las últimas palabras de la canción hasta que esta termino, quedando espalda a espalda con Dick.

Los aplausos inundaron el ambiente, especialmente del público femenino, quienes gritaban frenéticas por el baile de Dick y Damian, haciendo figaras de corazones con las manos y saludándolos cuando bajaron del escenario, sin embargo, pese al buen ambiente y recepción de la gente, el casi minuto completo que Damian paso sin bailar los afecto demasiado, quedando en tercer lugar, con Raven y Star como ganadoras y Gar y Jaime como segundos.

—¡Esto es injusto! ¡Ustedes ganaron por ser chicas!—Se quejo Jaime con un Garfield cabizbajo a su lado por haber perdido por segunda ocasión con un compañero de equipo. Todos se encontraban en pizzería dentro de la propia feria, conviviendo felices después del espectáculo. 

—Esos les pasa por hacer trampa—Regaño Raven, Garfiel había presionado un simple botón, intercambiando el orden de las canciones y colocando la canción más femenina para los chicos.

—Fue un ejercicio fantástico—Star aseguró sentada junto a los más jóvenes, esperando a que Damian y Dick llegaran con la comida—Dick se relajo mucho, se veía muy feliz—Dijo ella un tanto embelesada por la imagen y Raven no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras de Damian “No puedo llevarlo a hacer piruetas en un trapecio, pero esto lo hará feliz”. 

—Sí, ambos parecían estarlo—Coincidió Raven mirando de reojo al otro lado del restaurante donde los mencionados platicaban muy cómodamente. “Tal vez no sea tan malo que estén juntos”—Murmuro ella sin que nadie pudiera escucharla.

—Toma—Damian ofrecía una galleta especial de chocolate a Dick y este la recibía y la comía sin siquiera preguntar. Sabía que era una especie de disculpa por haber echo que perdieran—Por cierto, no sabia que pudieras moverte así…—Dijo desviando la mirada.

—Puedo hacerlo—Contestó—aunque hasta hoy no lo había intentado—pensó el y Damian le dio una sonrisa junto con un golpe juguetón en su hombro—Debemos hacerlo más seguido—Dijo pagando la cuenta y dirigiéndose a la mesa, pero un sonido proveniente de su bolsillo trasero lo alerto. 

—¿Qué pasa?—Pregunto Damian al ver lo serio que se había quedado al ver el mensaje.

—Dales las pizzas en lo que voy por el auto y diles que nos tenemos que ir—Dijo con un rostro sombrío y preocupado, dándole la espalda para salir del restaurante.

—¡Espera!—Damian le pidió—Dime que paso—Exigió.

—Bruce fue atacado…—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este cap fue basado en una de las escenas de sus recientes peliculas


	5. Gélido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una desgracia ensombrece a la familia

—¿Cómo paso esto?—La mano de Dick estaba en su cabeza, sus dedos apenas rozaban su frente para que esta no se viniera abajo. Delante de él, Clark estaba entregando “las malas noticias”, como si fueran solo eso…

—Explícanos de nuevo que paso…—Exigió Jason, no elevaba la voz, estaba consternado, como todos en la mesa, ya habían escuchado sus palabras, pero aún así, necesitaban volver a hacerlo.

—Entiendo que debe ser algo muy difícil para ustedes y…—Un golpe interrumpió el discurso del kriptoniano, Kathy Kane había golpeado la mesa.

—Yo no soy cercana a ti, ni te debo nada, por eso te voy a decir lo que ellos no—Dijo de forma brusca pero sería—Olvídate de tus lamentos y discursos de motivación y dinos de nuevo que fue lo que paso—Nadie más dijo nada, todos en la mesa estaban de acuerdo con la afirmación. Clark asintió.

—El quiso regresar a la tierra, no dio explicaciones ni espero por nosotros—Explicó—Diana intento darle alcance, pero lo único que dijo es que alguien había invadido la mansión—termino diciendo—No hay registros en la atalaya, todo se borro en cuanto el piso tierra…—

—¿Y después?—Los labios de Tim casi temblaron, ya lo sabían, sabían cual era la respuesta, es por eso que necesitaban escucharlo de nuevo, para poder creerlo…

—…Después encontramos esto…—Sobre la mesa, las fotografías de un hombre anciano y trajeado se mostraban, se veía dormido con tranquilidad en la silla de un hotel extranjero, pero no era así, el hombre había fallecido recientemente y la persona que envió su ubicación solo lo hizo para mostrarles el cadáver de Alfred Pennyworth.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea!—La mesa fue golpeada por Jason, a la vez que arrojaba la silla en la que estaba sentado por la brusquedad con la que se puso en pie.

Barbara derramo su llanto al igual que Tim de manera silenciosa, no se atrevían a tocar las fotografías, no con la herida tan abierta, Katy no se acercaba a ninguno, no había consuelo alguno que pudiera darles. Dick, en el asiento principal de la mesa, apretaba sus puños hasta lastimarse, mientras Damian no creía lo que estaba sucediendo. 

—…¿Cómo…como obtuvieron la información…?—Preguntó Dick con lentitud, levantando con demasiado esfuerzo la mirada, se obligaba a si mismo a hablar. 

—Dick…por favor…por favor…todavía no…—Barbara levanto el rostro, ella se había levantado a abrazar a Tim, quien mantenía el rostro abajo y los temblores lo más controlados posibles. Dick se mordió el labio por dentro, asintiendo y concediéndole su petición. Era lo único que podía hacer.

—Es necesario que lo supieran, pero les aseguro que nosotros haremos todo lo posible por saber quien esta detrás de esto—Dijo Clark y fue como si le hablara al aire.

—…Te lo agradezco…—Murmuro Dick, más por voluntad que por realmente sentirlo.

—¿Y que es exactamente lo que agradeces?—Por primera vez en toda la noche, Damian levanto la voz.

—Damian…no—Pidió Dick, pero de todos modos, el último robin se levanto de su silla con igual violencia que Jason.

—¡¿No que Grayson?!—Le grito Damian, estaba desesperado. De pronto, la idea de que no volvería a ver al mayordomo, ni escuchar sus regaños y sarcasmo se había vuelto demasiado real—¡Es gracias a ellos que Bruce no estuvo aquí! Si Alfred hubiera estado en la mansión…al menos…al menos hubiera tenido una oportunidad!—Sus ojos se humedecieron, pero no derramo llanto, no todavía.

—¡Damian!—Dick levantó la voz.

—¡No! ¡Sabes que tengo razón!, ¡Sino fuera por ellos, Bruce jama hubiera abandonado Gotica, ni a nosotros!—Seguía gritando.

—¡Damian basta!—Exigió Dick.

—¡No! ¡Por culpa de ellos Alfred está muerto!—Gritó Damian una última vez antes de sentir su mejilla arder. Dick estaba de pie, frente a él, con la mano a un lado de su rostro, bajándola después de haberlo silenciado por fin. Justo a su lado, todos tenían la cabeza abajo, lamentándose por el hombre que había sido como un padre para todos.

—Basta Damian, te lo pido…Barbara tiene razón…no es el momento—Dick dejo caer sus palabras y, sin darle la espalda al más joven, miro a Superman—nos pondremos en contacto contigo…—Dijo como una invitación a retirarse, y el hombre de acero no tuvo otra opción más que irse, sintiéndose inútil por no poder dar una palabra de alivio a ninguno de ellos.

—Sabes que tengo razón…—Damian murmuro, bajando la mirada y saliendo de la habitación. Dick nada más al verlo salir, tomo una bocanada de aire como si le hiciera falta de repente…pero la mano de Katy se puso en su hombro impidiendo su crisis.

—Yo me encargare de Gótica unos días…ustedes preparase…y hagan lo que sea que tengan que hacer…—Dick bajo el rostro, agradecido y salió de la habitación tras el menor.

—Damian…—Pronuncio lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado. quedándose a una distancia prudente detrás de él. Temiendo turbarlo más. Damian no había ido lo suficientemente lejos, solo un par de pasillos alejado de todos los demás.

—Grayson…—Damian paro su andar, esperándolo, su voz era interrumpida, triste y dolorosa como Dick no lo había escuchado antes—…perdón…—Dijo él, derramando su llanto por fin, lejos de todos, lamentándose en solitario, como si ya no tuviera a nadie más…y eso a Dick, le partió el corazón…

—¡Lo siento Damian! tu no tienes nada porque disculparte—Dick se apresuro a él, aferrándolo y protegiéndolo en un abrazo—Yo todavía estoy contigo, siempre contigo ¿De acuerdo?…—Decía Dick en un tropezado intento de brindarle consuelo. Su abuelo y su madre habían muerto, Alfred también y ahora su padre estaba desaparecido…él era lo único que le quedaba a ese niño.

—No se te ocurra dejarme nunca…tu no…—Damian se aferró a él tanto como Dick lo hizo, y ambos se permitieron sufrir en compañía del otro…Lamentablemente, para toda la familia, eso había sido solo el comienzo de todo.

Pronto, los crímenes que habían logrado mantener bajo control se desbordaron. El rumor de la muerte de Batman se extendió en los bajos mundos e inundo la mente de cada criminal con ideas retorcidas. Todos en la calle se sentían acosados, perseguidos, ningún ciudadano con un poco de moral en la bolsa estaba tranquilo, y el asilo de Arkaham era lo peor de todo. Bárbara y Gordon trataban de mantenerlo bajo control, usando todos los medios y energía a su alcance. Jason, sin escuchar consejos, se había infiltrado nuevamente en la mafia y había parado de tajo a todos los nuevos aspirantes de narcotraficantes y contrabandistas, Katy por su parte, lo apoyaba, consideraba su brutalidad demasiado radical pero eficiente, sin embargo, ambos seguía comunicándose con el equipo. Y, finalmente, los únicos habitantes que quedaron en la mansión, fueron Dick, Tim, y para sorpresa de Red Robin también Damian.

—Dick, tienes que hacerlo…—Dick suspiro ante las palabras de Tim, no lo deseaba, pero todo se estaba saliendo de control. Dos meses y dos semanas fueron suficientes para alterar el delicado equilibrio de Gótica.

—Es cierto Grayson…es tu hora—Dijo el actual robin y de algún modo, logro molestar a Tim. Ya no confiaba en ese chico, Damian, después de los primeros días de luto, se había tornado totalmente distinto, a la disposición completa de Dick, obedeciendo sus ordenes y apoyándolo incondicionalmente, pero aún así, actuando por su cuenta y Dick…Dick era el colmo, ya no lo detenía, parecía haberle entregado su confianza completa. Algo que no estaba en absoluto bien. 

—¿Has considerado lo que te dije?—Se apresuró Tim a preguntar.

—¿Compartir con Jason?—Damian preguntó sarcástico. A Red Robin se le había ocurrido la extraña idea de que tanto Dick, como Jason debían compartir el manto—Eso es estúpido, todos sabemos que Dick puede perfectamente tomar la capa sin necesidad de un doble—Agregó con un poco de desprecio pero sin tomarle mucha importancia, acercándose a la computadora para ver los nuevos casos.

—¿Y quien te dijo que Dick quiere cargar con todo ese peso solo?—Tim defendió su postura, el sabía lo mucho que el primer Robin sufrió cuando tuvo que hacerse cargo de todo, era injusto hacerlo para lo mismo una segunda vez.

—¿Solo?—Damian le dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa autosuficiente—El no esta solo, me tiene a mi—Dijo con tanta seguridad que Tim chasqueo la lengua, le enojaba, no quería aceptarlo, pero que ese niño creyera que fuera… “suficiente para Dick” lo irritaba demasiado.

—Arrogante…—contestó Tim tomando fuerza de voluntad para no soltar otro insulto que acompañara al primero.

—Basta, tenemos que discutirlo primero, pero no en este momento—Calmo Dick al notar como empezaban a elevarse los ánimos—ahora debemos encontrarnos con Bárbara en la comisaria—Dick dio las indicaciones preparando su equipo y su traje de Nightwing. Nadie tocaba la capucha, no querían aceptar que Bruce se había ido.

—Adelántense—Tim habló y Dick levanto una ceja, confuso—Pueden hacerlo sin mi, tengo algo que hacer—Comentó sin agregar detalles y Dick asintió, sin preguntas, llevándose a Robin con él.

En las afueras de la ciudad, Katy atacaba bruscamente a un par de criminales, y Jason hacía lo mismo con sus armas, ninguno mostraba piedad.

—¿Qué se te ofrece?—Pregunto Jason a Tim, disparando a la rodilla de uno de los hombres que intentaba escapar.

—Necesito hablar con ustedes—Tim contesto sin siquiera molestarse en ayudarlos, tenían la situación bajo control.

—No vamos a regresar a la mansión, al menos yo no—Dijo Jason.

—No se trata de eso, vengo a pedirte que seas Batman—Tim dijo con seriedad, sabiendo que nadie más que ellos podían escuchar la petición. Jason se giró a verlo, estaba confundido, incluso pensó que se trataba de una broma, pero vio la seriedad de su rostro y la tensión en sus labios.

—De acuerdo…—Red Hood hizo una señal a su actual compañera de combate, y los tres se retiraron a una de los tantos departamentos seguros que le servían como base de control.

—¿Puedes explicarte?—Pidió Jason, Tim estaba sentado y Katy se preparaba un café, ninguno había tenido el tiempo suficiente.

—Por supuesto, quiero que tu y Dick compartan la responsabilidad de ser Batman, ambos tienen la estatura, el físico y más experiencia que los demás—Explicó sus argumentos con velocidad pero sus escuchas no parecían convencidos.

—¿Y por qué compartir? ¿Grayson quiere esto?—Preguntó dudoso Jason. Katy solo escuchaba atenta.

—Ya no se trata de lo que quiera o no quiera Dick—Jason y Katy lucían todavía más confundidos. Tim suspiró—No creo que pueda hacerlo solo…no esta vez…—Dijo con pesadez, pero los ojos pedían más—…creo que el esta siendo demasiado influenciado por Damian…—Katy y Jason se quedaron mudos por unos segundos, pero empezaron a reír rápidamente.

—Tim por favor, se que Damian es difícil…pero manipular a Dick?—Dijo Katy, uniéndose a las risas. 

—Es ridículo…—Dijo Jason, levantándose de su lugar.

—¡Es cierto!—Tim parecía obstinado—…aún no se que esta pasando, pero estoy seguro de que algo raro esta sucediendo dentro de la mansión y esta afectando a Dick—Aseguró con una vehemencia impropia de su persona.

—¿Esto es en serio Tim?—Preguntó Katy y por fin, ambos luchadores parecieron realmente preocupados.

Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio de especialidades biomédicas, Nightwing caminaba por los pasillos con total cuidado de no tocar ninguno de los experimentos que tenían en proceso—Robin…revisa la sala oeste—Ordenó el mayor y Robin, sin intercambiar palabras, se dirigió al lugar indicado. Mr. Freeze había sido visto cerca del lugar, y conociendo sus experimentos parecía querer robar algo importante esa noche, pero, contradiciendo su modo de operar, parecía sigiloso, no entraba por la fuerza ni destrozaba paredes congelándolas y rompiéndolas en pedazos.

—“Robin revisa la sala oeste”—Un murmulló femenino recibió a Damian cuando este entraba en uno de los tantos cubículos del enorme laboratorio—Yo no te crie para seguir ordenes…—La queja y decepción se reflejaron en el comentario y con una paciencia y frialdad sobrecogedoras, Thalia se giro la silla de control, regalándole una sonrisa y regresando a su trabajo en la computadora.

—…madre…qué haces aquí?—Preguntó Damian en bajo, mirando a las entradas principales en búsqueda de su compañero, afortunadamente no se encontraba cerca—Te dije que te largaras y no regresaras a Gótica—Advirtió Damian y ella río elegante, cuidando el volumen de su voz.

—Cariño, vine a traerte un obsequió, ahora que tu padre esta desaparecido creo que soy la única persona a la que puedes recurrir—Dijo ella y Damian se acerco, observando el trabajo de la mujer, pero esta cerro la lap-top—bueno…yo y ese chico lindo con el que te gusta jugar…—Se burlo ella y Damián se puso a la defensiva.

—¿Qué estas buscando en este lugar?—Interrogó apresurado.

—Como dije, vine a darte un obsequio—Dijo ella levantándose y ofreciendo un pequeño reproductor de sonido. Damian dudo, pero aún así lo tomo, si era cualquier pista que lo ayudara a averiguar que planeaba debía tomarlo.

—Madre…debo preguntártelo—Se atrevió a decir, y la mujer, con una sonrisa imperturbable asintió.  
—Pero que sea rápido querido—Contestó y Damian apretó los puños molesto por su exceso de confianza.

—¿Tuviste algo que ver con la desaparición de mi padre?—Ella rio nuevamente, mofándose de la pregunta, pero Damian le lanzo una mirada severa, insistiendo.

—Por supuesto que no, tu padre dejo bien en claro que lo nuestro había terminado y todavía soy una Al Ghul, no deshonrare mi apellido buscándolo—Dijo ella de mala gana—Y ahora, si me permites…tengo cosas importantes que…—Damian lanzo su espada a la entrada, impidiendo sus pasos.

—Madre, tal vez sea cierto, pero todavía no me has dicho que haces en este laboratorio—Dijo él mirando al suelo.

—Hay cariño…en serio intentaras atacarme—Dijo ella y Damian giro, solo alcanzando a ver una potente luz dirigida a sus ojos, cegándolo y escuchando una explosión fuerte cerca de ellos.

—¡Espera! ¡Madre!—Gritó él, pero su voz fue opacada por su propio comunicador.

—¡Robin! ¡Te necesito en la entrada, rápido!—Damian se mordió el labio, alejándose de la escena y respondiendo al llamado, pero aún así, la idea en su mente no desaparecía. Si Thalia realmente estaba involucrada en la desaparición de Bruce, la muerte de Alfred sería su culpa…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero lo hayan disfrutado!  
> Casi no leo de esta pareja en español y quiero poner mi granito de arena ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!, Quiero dar un par de aclaraciones antes de continuar la historia. Estoy en contra de la pedofilia/pederastia y este fic de ninguna forma alienta estas practicas ni ninguna otra que dañe la particularidad o el bienestar de un tercero o ser inocente, por lo que pido la madurez para diferenciarlo de la vida real. Sé que es tedioso y que la mayoría de mis lectores tienen el criterio para diferenciar las situaciones irreales de un delito, pero hay personas que tienen menor criterio por lo que considero necesario esta aclaración e insistir que este es un fanfic cuyo único fin es entretener.
> 
> Finalmente gracias por la paciencia y por leer :)
> 
> PD: No actualizo seguido XD así que "Oh, Vosotros los que entráis abandonad toda esperanza"


End file.
